Back to Atlanta
by daughterofathena2
Summary: When somebody begins to copy the MO and signature of Robert Parker (ep 409, 52 Pickup), a serial killer who was obsessed with cleanliness, Hotch sends Agents Morgan and Prentiss to check it out while the rest of the team is on another case. will they be able to find this unsub? who will they meet and what will happen along the way? Demily, includes Viper, rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, so this is my first Criminal Minds fanfic ever. I would love it if you would leave a review and tell me your thoughts at the end, even if you hated it! **

**Some things you should know about this fanfic:**

**It ties into events of episode 409 titled 52 pickup**

**Will probably involve some Demily**

**It is set after season 7 but doesn't involve Emily going to London so Blake will not be included**

Back to Atlanta

They were in San Francisco, California, on a case involving four murders and one attempted murder. They were all gathering intel and working in the local police station and were extremely close to catching the unsub when Hotch pulled Morgan and Prentiss aside.

"I need you two to go to Atlanta, Georgia, now. Someone is copying Robert Parker's MO and signature. Normally I would wait until after one case was finished but he's killing at least once a day and we need to stop him as quickly as possible. Garcia will give you more information on the way there. Take the jet, wheels up in an hour, the rest of the team will follow you when we can." Said Hotch

"Yes sir." Said Emily, Derek nodded and Hotch walked away

"I guess we'd better get our bags from the hotel." Said Morgan, the rest of the team were out canvasing and Emily and Derek were about to follow them when Hotch pulled them aside so there would be no time for goodbyes or explanations.

"Yeah, I wonder what else is different about this case compared to the original besides the time span in between murders." Said Emily as she and Derek walked out and got in their van.

"I guess we'll find out soon enough." Said Morgan as he pulled out of the parking lot

An hour later on the dot they were in the jet and ready to take off. A few minutes after the plane took off Emily's phone rang

"It's JJ" she said to Morgan before answering her phone. Morgan took out his iPod and put on his headphones

"Hey JJ what's up?" asked Emily

-_Hey Em, where did you and Morgan go? Hotch wasn't very specific he just said that you were off on a different case._

"Yeah, we're being sent to Atlanta, someone is copying the Robert Parker case. It was one of the ones we were on while you were on maternity leave." Explained Emily

-_Oh I'm quite familiar with that one; yeah Garcia had a lot of information about that one. Especially about you and a man who rechristened himself as 'Viper'_

"Yeah, although I was hoping that he wouldn't come up, I was half expecting Morgan to give me some grief about it." When he heard his name Morgan took off his headphones and stared at her, Emily just smirked at him and didn't bother explaining her remark. Morgan stared at her a bit more before putting his headphones back on.

-_Well if you do happen to meet him, let me know I'm sure Garcia would love some details as well_ said JJ

"Ha, yeah, I'm sure she would. Will do." Said Emily

-_Good, I have to go something's happened. I'll keep you guys posted about this case as well_

"Thanks, I'll talk to you later JJ" said Emily before hanging up

"What did you say about me?" Derek asked Emily when he saw her put down the phone

"Nothing, it was just girl talk." Said Emily, getting up to get a bottle of water

"We should go over what about this case is different from the original." Said Emily as she sat back down and pulled out her tablet.

"Has Garcia sent the file yet?" asked Morgan as he pulled out his own tablet and turned it on

"Yes I did!" said Garcia, popping up on the video screen

"Hey PG" said Emily

"Wow, that's a big file. Babygirl could you give us an overview of what's different?" asked Morgan as he skimmed through the file

"Yeah, so as Hotch already told you this guy is killing like at least once a day. There are already seven victims and they all have black hair of varying lengths and they are in their thirty's or forty's and they all lived very low risk lifestyles. While all were single and lived alone they kept to a routine and all had full time jobs and other ties to the community." Said Penelope

"Besides the physical appearance, how is he choosing his victims? Are they connected in any way?" asked Emily

"No, as far as I can tell they didn't know each other. Now, like the Robert Parker case they are killed in their own bedrooms and the cleaning supplies are set out. Also this guy is using the same routine as Parker did, the one he learned from Paul Thomas, all down to the vulgar pickup lines and the flashy clothing." Said Garcia

"So basically there's less time in between the kills and this guy is actually keeping to one specific type of victim." Summed up Morgan as he continued to read through the file

"Hey Garcia, did Hotch read the full file before deciding who to send?" asked Morgan as he stared at the victims photos

"Yeah he read over them and then he told me to send them to just you guys." Said Penelope

"Why do you ask?" asked Emily

"Because these women look a lot like you." Said Morgan to Emily, looking up from the files and catching her eyes. After a minute of silence Emily looked away and said

"Just a coincidence." She said as she stared out the window, Garcia looked back and forth before clicking a few buttons and ending her side of the video chat.

"Or maybe Hotch wants you to be used as bait." Said Morgan quietly, he never took his eyes off of her, and eventually she looked at him again

"It's not that big a deal Morgan, I was used for bait last time." Said Emily

"Yes but for Viper! A man we knew for sure wasn't the unsub, this is different and you know it." Said Morgan, switching seats on the plane so that he was sitting across from Emily. Emily sighed and looked away again, staring out into the landscape beneath them

"Even if I'm meant to be used as bait, it's not like I haven't done it before and I can handle myself." Said Emily

"I know you can." Said Morgan

**Could you guys just answer one question for me?**

**Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I am so sorry for the wait, I hope this chapter was worth it!**

Emily and Morgan touched down in Atlanta and headed to the local police department where they were immediately approached by an officer

"Hi you guys must be the FBI Agents" he said

"Yeah I'm Agent Morgan and this is Agent Prentiss." Said Morgan, shaking hands with the officer, Emily shook his hand next as he said

"I'm Officer Smith and we just found another victim." Morgan and Emily sighed, that was the second kill that day

"Who was she?" asked Emily

"Who _is _she." Smith corrected, both Morgan and Emily looked at him and he explained

"Her name is Bethany Johnson, she was supposed to meet her friend for lunch and when she didn't show her friend called us. We sent two officers over and they found her barely alive, she's in surgery now." explained Smith

"Will she make it?" asked Emily

"Not sure, paramedics say she lost a lot of blood, she was barely unconscious when the found her." Replied Smith

"Was she able to give a description?" asked Morgan

"Just the basics; tall, white, short and light-colored hair, then she passed out and was taken into surgery. The doctor promised to call when she was awake" Said Smith, ushering them over to the other side of the room where a large whiteboard was

"We set everything up here." He said

On the white board was a timeline with the victim's photos and the date they were found

"Ok so if Bethany Johnson was going to meet a friend, why would she let someone coerce her into going home?" asked Emily as she stared at the board

"Maybe she forgot?" asked Smith, Emily seemed to think about that answer while Morgan asked just what she was thinking

"Do you have any more on the friend? Would there be any reason why Bethany would not want to go to lunch" asked Morgan, Smith shook his head and said

"Her friends name is Amelia Jones, an old college friend of Bethany's and it was Bethany who set up the lunch." Said Smith

"Bethany fits the other victims in every way. She's single, lives alone, she's 35 years old, has black hair, and has a steady job. When the Unsub singled her out he would not have taken no for an answer, not if he could help it." Said Morgan with a slight shake of the head as he stared at the board, Officer Smith's cell phone rang and he pulled it out, looking at the two agents he said

"Excuse me, it's the hospital where Bethany is at." Smith answered and walked away

"So back to my original question, why would she stand up her friend for a guy she just met?" Asked Emily, Morgan looked at her and said

"Maybe he's more persuasive then we originally thought?" he asked, Emily shook her head

"No, I don't know about you guys, but girls don't stand up their friends that the seldom see for a guy they just met." Said Emily as she continued to stare at the board as if trying to uncover some secret it held

"Hey guys don't do that either! Maybe he's using drugs." Said Morgan defensively

"Well we will know from the autopsy, Bethany Johnson just died. She had lost too much blood and the doctors couldn't save her." Said Smith as he walked back over to them, Morgan sighed and closed his eyes, Emily stared at the board with even more determination before asking

"Who's going to inform the family?"

"There is no family, at least none that we found during are initial search after we found her." Said Smith, Morgan pulled out his cell phone

"I'll ask Garcia." He said before walking away

"Hey Babygirl I need you to work some magic for me." Said Morgan when Garcia picked up

_-My chocolate thunder, what can I do for you and our raven haired beauty?_ asked Garcia as she answered the call

"I need you to run a name for me, try and find any relations for me." Said Morgan

-_anything for you, give me the name! _Replied Garcia

"Bethany Johnson" Morgan said, he waited as he heard Garcia's quick keystrokes through the phone

-_nope no relations, she was brought up in foster care and never stayed in one home for more than a few months was kicked out of her last home the day she turned 18, she got a scholarship to college. Who is she?_

"Our latest victim, thanks Mama." Said Morgan

"Anything for you lovely's!" said Garcia before hanging up, Morgan walked back over to where Emily and Smith were standing

"Bethany grew up in foster care, never stayed in the same place for more than a couple months." Explained Morgan

"That could explain it." Said Emily more to herself then to the guys around her

"What do you mean?" asked Smith, Morgan just stared at Emily, not really needing an explanation but wanting one anyway

"Growing up like that, always moving around, you're not really able to make friends and keep them long enough for it to matter, and considering that on top of this none of the families that took her in seemed to want her. A girl this strived for affection would go with any guy who flirted with her and made it seem like she was worth his time. She could also have known him, a guy she met when she was young and just wanted to reconnect with" Said Emily, Smith was smart enough not to ask if Emily was speaking from experience, which Morgan knew she was. There was a minute of silence between the three

"Where is he finding all of his victims?" asked Morgan, easily changing the subject

"Most he found at local bar and night clubs, a few were picked up on the street while they were walking home from a bar or nightclub." Said Smith

"So all had alcohol in their systems?" asked Emily, welcoming the change of subject

"Yup, they all had a BAC of at least .7" said Smith

"Alright, well we should go to the crime scene and walk through it." Said Morgan to Emily, who nodded

"I'll drive you there." Said Smith and together the three of them left the Office and piled into a black SUV that was waiting in the parking lot.

When they got to the crime scene Smith stood to the side and watched as the agents walked through what they believed happened. The apartment had three rooms, a bedroom with a bathroom attached and a living area/kitchen, both nicely furnished. There was white carpet covering the floors and black curtains hung on the windows.

"Ok, so she lets him into the apartment." Said Emily, pretending to unlock the already open door and stepping inside, Morgan following right behind her

"And she goes to get a drink of water for either herself or the Unsub." Said Morgan, pointing to the floor where a glass lay, the carpet had cushioned the impact so the glass didn't break

"Were there any prints on that?" asked Emily, Smith shook his head and Emily continued the walkthrough

"So she turned her back to him to get the water, and when she turned back…" she said, turning away from Morgan for a minute before turning back, he continued her thought

"He was standing close to her, and he had a knife pointed at her stomach." He said quietly, his finger pointed as if they were the knife and placed on Emily's stomach

"She didn't even have any time to scream before he plunged the knife into her and pulled it out again." Said Emily

"And while Bethany dropped to the ground, instinctively clutching her stomach where the knife had just been, he walked over to the bathroom, cleaned the knife and found the cleaning supplies he needed. He brought them back out here, he set them out and made her get to work on cleaning up her own murder." Said Morgan

"But why not slit her throat like the others?" asked Emily

"Because he was interrupted…by the officers who had come to check on Bethany because of her friend's call." Said Morgan

"He was still here when the cops got here." Said Emily

"And because he was interrupted, he had to go out the window and down the fire escape." Said Morgan, walking over to the window and looking down, they were five stories up, it would have taken the unsub a while to get down, and he might have attracted attention. Morgan turned to Smith

"Have your guys canvas the building and the entire neighborhood, ask if anybody saw someone out on the fire escape at around the time Bethany was found." Smith nodded and said

"Unfortunately it will have to wait until morning, my entire department, all the guys working on this case, they went home an hour ago." Said Smith, Morgan looked at the alarm clock next to Bethany's bed and saw that it was nearly 8 o'clock.

"Alright, we're done here." Said Morgan

Morgan, Emily and Smith drove back to the police department where they dropped off Smith and said goodnight.

"So do you want to head straight to the hotel or get some take out first?" asked Morgan as he drove

"Takeout! Pizza sound ok?" asked Emily

"Yeah, you wanna just get one large to share?" asked Morgan

"Just cheese ok? I was never a fan of toppings." Said Emily

"Anything for you princess." Replied Morgan cheekily, Emily smiled and shoved him lightly

"Ok how about this, I drop you off at the hotel and you can check us in while I go and get the pizza?" asked Morgan

"Sounds good to me!" said Emily, when Morgan pulled up in front of the hotel Emily grabbed her own bag along with his and walked inside before he could say anything about it. With a shake of the head and a laugh Morgan pulled away and went to the nearest pizza joint

Emily walked up to the reception desk and set her bags down as she waited for someone to come help her, as she waited she looked up the reservation information JJ had emailed her, the hotel rooms had been put under JJ's name and the tab was to the Bureau. A moment later a women came to the desk from the office right behind

"How can I help you?" she asked

"Hey, I'd like to check in, there should be two rooms reserved by the Federal Bureau of Investigation." Said Emily, showing the receptionist her badge,

"Of course, the rooms are 211 and 212. On the second floor right across from each other, the rooms are ready and you are all set." Said the receptionist as she handed Emily two sets of keys, one for each room.

"Thank you" said Emily as she out the keys in her pocket and grabbed the bags at her feet. Emily took the elevator up, as she was waiting for the elevator to stop she texted Morgan

-_rooms are 211 and 212, I'm taking 212. _Morgan's reply was immediate

_-got it, I just got the pizza and I'll be there in ten minutes_

-_ok, see you then _replied Emily before she put her phone away and unlocked the door and opened it. As Emily looked around the room she set Morgan's bag by the door and her own on top of the bed. The room was small, with a tiny kitchen consisting of a sink and a fridge, a table with two chairs, and a bed facing a TV. Emily sat on the bed next to her bag and started to sift through the channels

Ten minutes later there was a knock on the door, Emily opened the door to find Morgan standing there with a box of pizza, Emily stepped back to let him in.

"Told you, ten minutes." He said as he set the pizza down on the table

"I never doubted you, I don't think there are any plates around here so we will have to eat out of the box." Said Emily as she joined Morgan at the table

"That's alright with me if it's alright with you princess." Said Morgan as he opened up the pizza box and took the first slice.

"We should talk about the case a bit more." Said Emily as she grabbed her own slice

"Yeah, we should" said Morgan

"I think that he will go looking for his next victim sooner rather than later." Said Emily after a minute

"Because he was interrupted or because he always kills once a day?" asked Morgan, trying to see where Emily's mind was headed

"A bit of both, based on what he's done so far I think he will shorten the time period between kills, but it looks like he's found an MO" said Emily

"And copied a signature" Said Morgan, Emily was about to reply when her phone rang, not recognizing the caller id Emily picked it up

"Agent Prentiss." She listened for a moment before sighing and saying

"All right, we will be there as soon as we can." Emily hung up and looked at Morgan

"There's been another murder." She said, Morgan sighed and shoved the rest of the slice he was eating into his mouth before saying

"And back to work we go." Emily and Morgan left the hotel room together

**Again I am so sorry for the wait, I meant to get this up much sooner but I was suffering from a ton of writers block. This is one of those story's where I have random scenes already written out but I'm not able to think of any of the in between chapters. I really hope you guys liked this chapter and I would love it if you would leave a review**


	3. Chapter 3

"Her name was Nikita, no last name, no family to take a name from. She grew up in a convent where she was dropped off at when she was an infant. She left the convent when she was eighteen, moved here and started waitressing. She got her college degree by taking night classes a few years ago and she is now a manager of a local restaurant." Said Smith when Emily and Morgan walked in to the victim's apartment. The first thing that Emily noticed was that Nikita fir the victim type in every way. She looked to be about 40 years old, had shoulder length black hair and she had a steady job. Growing up without a real home also fit in with the previous victim.

"There's a doorman outside, did he get a good enough look at the Unsub?" asked Morgan as he walked around the body

"Already asked, he said that our vic brought so many men up here that he stopped paying attention. He does remember that the man was wearing a vintage looking black hat and large sunglasses." Said Smith with a shake of the head

That also fits are victim type, it sounds like she was willing to go with anybody. Thought Emily with a sigh as she walked around the apartment, surveying the scene before her.

"Who found her?" asked Emily

"One of the kitchen staff, a guy named Bob, he had ordered room service for herself and the Unsub, and it was brought up as the Unsub left. Bob said that our Unsub left quickly and Bob assumed that they had a fight. He found out the truth when he knocked on the slightly open door and saw the body.

"So this guy is dressing like Parker did, but he lacks Parker's confidence which Parker learned from Viper. Which means he either didn't take the same class or he didn't learn as much from it, we did release the information about Parker's scar and how he disguised it to the public." Said Morgan as the coroners took the body away

"We need to look at victimology, I think our Unsub is picking victims that he can easily get to let him into their homes. Interview the friends and families about them." Said Emily

"We interviewed the families when the victims first went missing, the information is in files back at the office." Said Smith

"Let's go take a look, we can't learn anything else from here." Said Morgan as he left the apartment, Emily following closely behind.

When they got to the office Emily started a pot of coffee as Smith and Morgan went to get the files. The men returned a minute later, each carrying a box which they set on the table.

"Coffee will be ready in a minute." Said Emily, sitting down and pulling one of the boxes towards her.

"Hey man, could we get a whiteboard, a couple of markers and some tape? We need to start at the beginning again" asked Morgan, Smith nodded and sent two other officers to get the supplies. When the supplies were all set up Emily got up and put victim #1 on the board.

"Her name was Anna Jones, age 33, last seen at Club Omega. Was found the next morning in her apartment, gutted and her throat was slit from ear to ear. Cleaning supplies were set out as well. Her only family was an alcoholic mom. Her friends say she was shy especially around men, she would never approach them but if they were kind to her and asked her she wouldn't say no." said Emily, writing down the victim's name, age and other information on the board under her picture. Morgan came up behind her and put victim number two on the board.

"Michaela Wilson, age 36, also last seen at club Omega and was found the same way as Anna was. Her friends say she was outgoing and never passed up a chance to be with a guy" Said Morgan.

After an hour the only victim left to go up was Nikita. Emily walked up to the board and put a photo of Nikita taken from her apartment up.

"Nikita, age 37, grew up in a convent, left when she was 18. Was manager at a restaurant. Drink receipts show that she was at Club Omega tonight and had enough alcohol in her system that she would do anything without a second thought." Said Morgan

"We know she doesn't have any family, what about friends?" asked Emily, Garcia popped up on the computer screen behind them just as Emily said this and answered

"Not that I can find, she doesn't even have any social media accounts and the only numbers on her cell phone were work numbers, her boss and a few coworkers who I have already contacted for, none of them were close to her, they didn't even know where she lived." Said Garcia, Emily jumped and turned around, Morgan was coming back from another coffee run just after Garcia finished

"Hey Babygirl, how's the rest of the team doing?" asked Morgan

"Apparently there's another Unsub that they still need to find. JJ thinks that they will be done in a few days. Anything else I can do for you two?" Said Garcia

"I don't think so PG.." said Emily, her voice trailing off as she stared at the board

"What is it Em? What do you see?" asked Morgan

"The first two victims are the same, but then the next two are slightly different, different cleaning supplies were set out randomly, not in a triangular pattern, and they were picked up from a different club, Club Aqua. But then victims five and six are exactly like the first two, and then it changes again with our seventh and eighth victims. Nikita's murder is most like victims one, two, five and six. It's almost like we have two Unsubs who are taking turns." Said Emily

"If you're right then he's gonna be at Club omega tonight." Said Morgan, it was 3 in the morning, the only people who were left in the office were Emily, Morgan and Smith.

"What do we do?" asked Smith

"We get some sleep and then go to Club Omega tonight, see if we can spot our Unsubs tonight. We will deliver the profile to your officers before we leave, there should be about ten of us and all in plain clothes." Said Morgan, Smith nodded and yawned, Emily looked just about ready to crash too

"Hey Morgan, you awake to drive us back to the hotel?" she asked sleepily

"Yeah Princess, let's go, Smith you alright?" asked Morgan as he and Emily left

"Yeah, we actually have a bed here in case detectives have to work late so I'll just sleep here tonight." Said Smith, Morgan nodded and he and Emily left.

**Hey guys I hope you liked this chapter! I promise some Demily in the next one! Please leave a review, feel free to ask me any questions you have about the story or me, I may or may not answer the personal ones though, depending on what you ask **

**-until next time,**

**Daughterofathena2**


	4. Chapter 4

Back to Atlanta ch4

The officers were gathering for the profile, Emily and Morgan were standing at the front waiting for the noise to die down before they could begin. When it was quiet enough Emily began.

"The first thing you need to know is that we are dealing with two Unsubs" said Emily

"Now normally with teams you have one dominant and one submissive partner, but not this pair. Both of these guys are dominant" said Morgan

"They have studied Robert Parker's case extensively but they are using the circumstances of the case differently. While one copies everything that Robert Parker did, the second Unsub just copies enough of the MO for the cases to be linked but he uses different cleaning supplies and doesn't set them out in a triangular pattern. This could either mean that Unsub number one is a big fan of Robert Parker, it's not uncommon for a serial killer to have fans, or Unsub one is OCD and he has to do this." Said Emily

"They are also taking turns, switching off every two victims. The victims themselves share traits, they all have steady jobs, black hair varying in lengths. Also according to their friends and coworkers these women would have gone anywhere with any man who give them a minute of their time because the way they were raised was not ideal." Said Morgan, one of the officers in the crowd raised his hand and asked

"So who are we looking for?"

"A man in his mid-thirties who is confident, and wears flashy clothing. He likes to take control of the conversation, he targets women with black hair" said Emily, the officer shrugged and said

"Doesn't seem too hard." Emily smiled and replied

"If only that were true" Emily stopped there and the officer looked confused so Morgan explained

"When's the last time you've been in a club?" asked Morgan

"It's been a few years" said the officer

"Well trust us, it's not going to be easy. A man in flashy clothes will easily be able to blend in. we believe that Unsub number one will be looking for his next victim at Club Omega tonight, which is why a few of you will be going there along with Agent Prentiss and myself. Thank you" finished Morgan.

Morgan and Emily had driven back to the hotel half an hour ago to get ready. When Morgan was ready he walked across the hall to Emily's room and knocked on the door. A moment later Emily opened it.

"Hey I'm five minutes out" said Emily before walking back over to the mirror. Morgan was speechless, Emily was wearing a tight red top with a deep V-neck that showed off her curves, and she had on black skinny jeans and black high heels. Her hair was curled and she had on some light makeup. In short she was beautiful. It was a minute before Morgan realized that Emily had asked a question and he didn't answer.

"I…uh…" choked out Morgan

"My my, is Derek Morgan speechless? I thought I'd never see the day." Said Emily with a laugh.

"You…you look great" choked out Morgan as Emily finished getting ready

"Thanks, you don't look half bad yourself" Derek was wearing a grey t-shirt and black pants, black shoes to match.

"Uh, you ready to go?" asked Morgan after another minute of silence, what the hell was going on with him? He had never been this nervous around a girl before.

"Yeah" said Emily as she grabbed her purse and put her gun inside it. Emily made sure she had her room key with her before walking out the door, Morgan following closely behind.

"They arrived at Club Omega around nine o'clock, Morgan and Emily walked over to the bar to get some beers so that they could blend in before they split up to cover more ground.

Emily walked over to a table off to the side and set her drink down on it as she began to survey the crowd. She wasn't alone for five minutes before she heard someone come up behind her.

"Well isn't it my lucky day." Damn, thought Emily, she recognized that voice. Emily slowly turned around but didn't say anything.

"You just couldn't stay away could you?" continued the man

"Viper, I have to say I was hoping to never see you again." Said Emily as she continued to look around the club.

"Aww I don't believe that, you're avoiding eye contact which means you're lying to me." Said Viper, Emily stopped looking around the club long enough to stare directly into Viper's eyes and say

"Tell me, Viper, do any of your routines still work? If they ever did that is, because once again not one woman in this club has spared a second to glance in your direction. Just makes me wonder when you are going to give up or try something new." Said Emily

"Give me your hand?" said Viper with a smile.

"Why? So you can read my palm?" asked Emily with a laugh.

"No, so I can show you my new routine, allow me to lead you to the dance floor" said Viper, holding out his hand for Emily to take

"No" said Emily with a shake of the head

"Why not? Are you scared?" asked Viper

Morgan was at the bar, close enough to hear the conversation between Emily and Viper as he also looked around for possible suspects. It wasn't that he didn't trust her, Derek trusted Emily with his life and he was sure that she trusted him just as much. It was Viper that Derek distrusted and disliked. Morgan wanted to intervene the moment Viper walked over to Emily and started flirting with her but he knew Emily wouldn't appreciate it, she could handle herself. When he heard Viper repeatedly ask Emily to dance Morgan decided to step in. Seeing that Emily's glass was empty he ordered two new beers and took them over to her table.

"She said no, man give it a rest" said Morgan as he set the second beer down in front of Emily and standing next to her protectively, Emily smiled and took the beer.

"Sure took you long enough Derek" said Emily

"Sorry Em" replied Derek, Viper looked between the two of them and laughed

"So instead of bringing Agent Todd you brought baldy, how charming." Said Viper

Out of the corner of her eye Emily spotted a tall guy in flashy clothes wearing a big top hat walk up to a women with black hair standing alone at the bar. Emily put her hand on Derek's arm, interrupting the staring contest going on between Derek and Viper, she nodded towards the suspect

"Excuse us, Em you wanna dance?" asked Morgan, taking Emily's hand

"Yeah sure, let's go" said Emily with a smile as she let Morgan lead her to a spot close to where the couple were standing so they could hear the conversation. Morgan put his hands on Emily's waist as she put hers around his neck, they began to sway to the beat as they concentrated on the conversation going on behind them.

"He's reading her palm, that's one of Viper's routines" began Emily after a minute.

"Speak of the devil, he hasn't taken his eyes off you since you walked away." Said Morgan with a hint of bitterness in his tone

"Derek Morgan are you jealous?" asked Emily

"No I was just noticing his behavior, it's my job remember?" replied Derek.

"Wow, I got Derek Morgan speechless and jealous over me in one night." Said Emily, laughing, Morgan laughed along with her

"Well Princess I guess that means I care about you." Said Derek, Emily smiled at him before frowning a minute later.

"He's not our guy, he just invited her back to his apartment and when she turned him down he turned around and walked towards a blonde on the other side of the bar." Explained Emily to Derek who's back was to the bar.

"See anyone else that could be our guy?" asked Morgan, Emily shook her head and said

"No, I'm gonna head to the ladies room." Said Emily, removing her hands from around Morgan's neck, Morgan reluctantly dropped his from her waist and let her walk away. While she was gone Morgan checked his watch, it was getting late the club would be closing soon. Maybe the Unsub wasn't hunting tonight. Morgan was just about to gather all the other detectives and tell them to go home for the night when something caught his eye. A very drunk man was holding a lighter in his hand trying to light a cigarette even though there was no smoking allowed in the club. A moment later he lost his balance and fell towards the curtains and set them on fire. The fire spread quickly, Morgan pulled out his badge to show his authority and started ushering people outside, it wasn't easy because several people were drunk and didn't realize what was going on. With the other detectives help they soon got everybody moving towards the exits.

"Emily!" shouted out Morgan, not seeing her among the crowd of people leaving

"EMILY!" he shouted louder when she didn't answer

"Right here, Morgan there are people trapped in the bathroom we have to help them." Said Emily, appearing at his side.

"Alright lets go" said Morgan

They heard cries of help coming from the men's room, one of the cries sounded like a child.

"The door's stuck." Coughed out Emily when she tried to open it.

"Alright stand back, EVERYBODY GET BACK!" shouted Morgan through the door, he gave it ten seconds before backing up and slamming his foot into the door right next to the doorknob, the door banged open and a man carrying a child stumbled out

"Thanks" coughed the man before beginning to run through the flames

"Alright c'mon Em we gotta go." Said Morgan while coughing but Emily was moving towards where the fire started

"Morgan there's someone over there" coughed out Emily

"Emily we cannot help them we have to get out of here come on." Emily nodded and started to move towards the exit, covering her mouth with her hand, Morgan followed right behind her and when Emily stumbled he put an arm around her waist and helped her get back up.

The detectives were just outside, staring into the building. When they saw Emily and Morgan stumble out they ran forward to help, getting them to a safe distance from the burning building before setting them down. Both Morgan and Emily were kneeling on the ground, coughing, trying to get the smoke out of their lungs. After a few minutes Morgan crawled over to Emily

"Emily, Em. Are you ok?" he asked

"Yeah, yeah I think I'll be fine. You?" Said Emily when she finally stopped coughing

"I've had worse" said Morgan, Emily let out a laugh before coughing again

"You both need to be checked out by paramedics." Said Officer Smith

The next morning Emily and Derek arrived at the precinct, they had been given the all clear the previous night from the paramedics. Only one unlucky man died in the fire, the one who accidently set it, everyone else only had a few minor burns here and there. Emily's left wrist and Morgan's right hand were both burned. When Smith saw them he walked over to them

"There's been a double murder, containing both MO's"

**You guys are lucky, I was going to leave it at Morgan realizing that the place was burning but I decided to keep writing. I hope you guys liked it! And yeah I have no idea why I decided to set the place on fire it just sort of popped into my head while I was writing. If you are feeling kind today I would love a review :-P**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am so sorry guys I meant to get this up on Thursday but it's been crazy, homework, soccer, finals. I really hope you like this chapter!**

**WARNING! Major spoilers for the finale of season 9 in the next paragraph! If you have not watched the episode yet just beware and read at your own risk!**

**Well that episode…WAS FREAKING AMAZING! I really wasn't expecting her to leave the show, or maybe I was, no wait, I was thinking 'please if someone has to die let it be her so Emily can come back' but then no one died (yay!) I still wasn't expecting that ending though, and just when I was getting used to her character! Now we will get someone new, or maybe old, (Emily? Seaver? Hell maybe even Elle?) Although in an interview around episode 200 (y'all know the one) Paget Brewster said that she wasn't looking to return to the show as a series regular (sad :'(). But that means there will be someone new that we will have to get used to again, which could be very interesting. Anyway I am so so so so so so so so so so happy that Reid and Morgan are ok!**

**Ok, my rant about the episode is over, you're safe from spoilers from here on out, I promise.**

**Enjoy the chapter! **

Emily and Morgan were at the crime scene, the apartment they were in belonged to the victim killed by Unsub number one, they hadn't been able to identify the victims yet. Preliminary autopsy shows that victim number one was gutted an hour before victim number two but both throats were slit at the same time. The gutting is more vicious this time too, instead of just one cut along the stomach there are several smaller ones. You can tell that each cut was planned because they were identical on each body, these guys wanted to cause the maximum amount of pain before showing mercy and ending the victims life hours later. The victims were also forced to use slightly different cleaning supplies to clean up their own murder. One victim was near the door and there was a strange blood pattern on the floor suggests that the girl by the door tried to escape. Morgan was examining the window that led out to the fire escape, it looked like the Unsubs used the window to escape when Emily walked in, she had gone down to talk to the doorman.

"Ok so according to the doorman, who was on duty while both couples came in, he didn't recognize the second victim but because Unsub number two looked exactly like Unsub number one, he let them in anyway, he assumed that there was a party going on or something. Our Unsubs are twins." Finished off Emily.

"That explains the MO's, and statistically most serial killer pairs are related in some way." Said Morgan, Emily looked at him.

"Statistically? Did you switch bodies with our resident genius?" asked Emily with a smile.

"Really, Princess? Body switching? That's the best you can come up with?" retorted Derek,

"Give me a break, I haven't had a proper night's sleep since before we got on the case." Said Emily as she crouched down and started examining the bodies. She noticed a piece of paper sticking out of one of the victim's pockets.

"Ok so we know that one couple got here well before the other, so when the second victim came in she must have seen what was going on and tried to leave." Said Morgan

"Yeah that's consistent with the defensive wounds on her body, she put up one hell of the fight." Said Emily, pointing out the bruises on the victim's upper arms. Emily started rummaging through the victim's pockets, obviously looking for something specific. Morgan stood up and walked around the apartment, surveying the scene before him, trying to piece together what happened.

"And look over hear, scratch marks on the door, she was banging against it trying to get out." Said Morgan

"Aha!" exclaimed Emily, finding what she was looking for on the second body.

"What is it?" asked Morgan.

"Drink receipts, confirming that our first vic was at club Omega last night and are second vic was at club Aqua" said Emily, handing the receipts over to Morgan so he could read them.

"The last charge at Club Omega was fifteen minutes before the fire started, the final Charge at club Aqua was an hour after that." Said Morgan.

"Derek… what if the fire wasn't an accident? What if they made us and deliberately had the fire set so that it looked like an accident?" asked Emily, Morgan was about to answer when his phone rang.

"It's Garcia" said Morgan before walking away to answer the phone

"Hey Babygirl, I…" said Morgan before Garcia interrupted him

-_Oh thank God, Derek do you have any idea what it's like to see a report of a fire on TV and then learn that your friends were there and they hadn't checked in?_ _Are you ok? Is Emily ok? What happened?_

"Garcia slow down, everything is fine. Em has a minor bruise on her wrist and I have one on my hand but we are ok. Speaking of the fire, we think that it was not an accident, that it was deliberately set so our Unsubs could escape with two new victims. I need you to dig up some dirt on the man who died in the fire, he's the guy who set it." said Morgan

-_Right away, wait, you said Unsubs? As in two of them? _

"Yeah and they are most likely twins. Now about that man…" Said Morgan, all of a sudden reminded of Reid's theory 'evil twin, and eviler twin'.

-_His name was David Forester. He was twenty-five and not a smoker, there is no record of him ever buying a lighter either. _said Garcia.

"Alright thanks Babygirl, how's the rest of the team doing?" asked Morgan

-_After pulling an all-nighter they finally wrapped up the case early this morning and are headed back to DC as we speak. Hotch wanted me to tell you and Em that he and the team will join you if you need help but I think that secretly they are all hoping for some time off to rest and recuperate. _Said Garcia

"I think that Emily and I can handle it." said Derek.

_-Alright I will pass that message along to Hotch when they get back. And just remember that the Oracle of Information is always at your service, Garcia out! _Said Garcia before hanging up. Morgan put his phone away and walked back to where Emily was just finishing up. She pulled off her gloves, which she and Morgan wore to avoid contaminating the scene because nothing has been processed yet. The coroners had just arrived and were preparing to take the bodies away.

"We have ID's, their names were Beverly Johnson and Annie Anderson. They were both 36 years old and they lived alone." Said Emily when she saw Morgan walk back into the room. Morgan sighed, two more lives lost and they were no closer to catching the Unsubs.

"We are always one step behind these guys, we need to get in front of them, and try and predict their next move so we can prevent it." said Morgan

"Yeah, what did Garcia say?" asked Emily

"I asked her to look into the guy who set the fire, apparently he wasn't even a smoker and didn't even own a lighter." Said Morgan

"Maybe someone got close to him when he was drunk and started showing the lighter off, lighting it up and handing it to him so he could take a closer look. And then he could have been pushed towards the curtains, how much did you see?" asked Emily

"Just him stumbling over, he had already gone a couple of steps before I really started paying attention when I saw the lighter in his hand, so your theory is plausible." Said Morgan

"Hey did Garcia say how the rest of the team is doing?" asked Emily

"Yeah they wrapped up the case early this morning, apparently they are all kind of tired and need a break so Hotch was wondering if we can close this case on our own." Said Morgan

"I'm sure we can manage one case on our own, unless you're getting tired of my company." Said Emily

"Princess the one thing I will never get tired of is having you by my side" said Morgan, Emily shot an eyebrow up at him and he realized what he said

"In the field, that is" he covered quickly, Emily smirked at him and looked around the apartment. She had that look on her face that meant she was in deep thought, Morgan could practically see the gears turning in her head.

"What's going on in that pretty little head of yours, princess?" asked Morgan

"This double murder, it's filled with rage, more so then the other killings. This is the first time that they've hunted on the same night and they brought the women back to the same apartment, maybe their competitive and going up against one another, like a 'who can do the most damage' mentality or their pissed off that they lost one of their two hunting grounds, which could have been deliberately done by them. They are breaking pattern, all of this screams that they are desperate and scared but look at the crime scene! No prints, no DNA, nothing to tell us who these bastards are. It doesn't make any sense!" said Emily

"It reminds me of the Tobias Hankel case, you had just joined the unit. We thought that we had two Unsubs until we realized that it was one Unsub with two personalities, himself and his father who believed that he was Raphael." Said Morgan

"But we have the doorman, who says that he saw a pair of twins come in at different times." Said Emily

"But maybe it wasn't twins, maybe it was the same guy. He could have climbed out the window and down the fire escape, changed clothes, gone to club Aqua, picked up Annie and brought her here in under an hour. Aqua is only a couple blocks from here he could have easily gone there and back in an hour." Said Morgan

"That would also explain the scratch marks on the door and the blood spatter. Annie was left alone in the apartment and tried to get away. But due to her injuries she couldn't manage it, she couldn't even scream for help." said Emily.

"But it doesn't explain how the kills used to switch off every two" said Morgan

"You're right, people in psychotic breaks can't really control when they're one person or someone else."

"We need to rethink the profile." Said Morgan

"Eleven murders and we're going back to basics." Said Emily with a shake of the head.

"Looks like another late night for us, let's grab some lunch and get started." Said Morgan

"As long as it's burgers" said Emily, looking at Morgan pointedly

"What else would we eat?" said Morgan as they walked out of the apartment together.

**Again I am so sorry for the wait, I hope you guys liked this chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

Emily and Morgan were back at the police station, about to give the new profile.

"So we have one Unsub, suffering from a psychotic break, and who has so far killed eleven women." Started off Emily

"He likes to disguise himself, he wears flashy clothing, and a big hat. He disguises himself so well that the only description we have is that he is tall white, and has short light colored hair." said Morgan

"His victims are all the same type, around 30 years old, black hair of ranging lengths, most around medium length but some long and some short. All of these women were single and they all had successful jobs of ranging professions." Said Emily, Morgan still couldn't shake the fact that she was practically describing herself. Morgan carried on the profile

"Now someone in a psychotic break, their cause could be anything, it could be revenge,, he could be trying to recreate a certain moment in his life. A person's reality, what they believe, it only has to make sense to them. Because of the similarities between the victims suggests that this man is acting out against someone specific. It could be a former or current wife or girlfriend, or maybe even his mother, someone who rejected him." Said Morgan

"Now an initial trigger is what brought on the killings at first, this could be the death or loss of someone close to him like the aforementioned wife or girlfriend. A secondary trigger, is what caused him to start killing two women in one night, now that he started that he isn't going to stop it. If he gets the chance he will attack two women on the same night again. This trigger could have also been anything. In the original case, Robert Parker's first trigger was being rejected by Vanessa Holden when he was a child, the secondary trigger was his mother's illness." Said Emily

"That's about it, we are also going to deliver this profile to the press so be prepared to get a lot of phone calls, not all of which may be accurate. Thank you" Said Morgan, he and Emily had previously agreed that he would be the one to talk to the press. His argument was that he had done it before but when she agreed faster than he had thought she would, when joked that she gave in easily she said that, if she was supposed to go undercover it would be better if the Unsub didn't know that she was FBI, that shut Morgan right up.

An hour later, Morgan was finishing delivering a profile to the press

"If you know anything about this man, please, call the anonymous tip line, the number is appearing on your screen now. Thank you." Said Morgan before walking away, not taking any questions from the reporters.

It was Friday, nearly a week since the last kill. There had been no credible tips about the Unsub or the murders, their canvases of neighborhood had come up empty. Sure a few people had seen the Unsub but they didn't get a good enough look. There was nothing else to do, Emily and Morgan both hated to admit it but there was nothing that they could do. It was only five o'clock and Emily and Morgan were getting ready to head back to the hotel when Emily's phone rang.

"It's Hotch" said Emily as she answered the phone

"Hey Hotch I'm gonna put you on speaker, Morgan is with me" said Emily

-_How is the investigation going? _Asked Hotch

"We delivered the profile to the press, but we haven't gotten any credible tips from citizens and we have gone over every piece of evidence we have, which isn't a whole lot. This guy is both organized and disorganized at the same time, we think that he is undergoing a psychotic break and has two personalities." Said Emily as Officer Smith walked up to her and Morgan.

"We have a witness who may be able to give a sketch of the Unsub." Said Smith

-_Who's that? _Asked Hotch

"Hi my name is Smith, I'm the lead detective on the case." Said Smith

-_I'm Agent Hotchner, Agents Prentiss and Morgan's boss. Did you say you might have a sketch? _

"Yes, we have a witness who was walking her dog the night of the double murder who just came forward." Said Smith

-_That's good but excuse me, Prentiss I need to speak to you could you take me off speaker? _Asked Hotch, Emily hit a button and put the phone back up to her ear before walking away. Morgan turned to Smith

"Could I sit down with the witness?" asked Morgan

"Yeah sure of course, what was that about?" asked Smith, referencing to Hotch needing to speak to Prentiss in private. Morgan sighed

"I'm not sure, but I don't think it's anything good. Where is the witness?" Said Morgan, Smith took the hint that Morgan didn't want to talk about it and led him to the witness.

"Hello ma'am, my name is Derek Morgan, I'm an FBI Agent, can I talk to you about what you saw that night?" asked Morgan, the women nodded, Morgan could tell that she was scared. The women took a shaky breath and began.

"It was late, I was just getting back from walking my dog when I noticed him. He looked out of place with all that strange clothing he had on. He looked right at me, and I just got so scared." Said the women

"Could you tell me what he looked like?" asked Morgan, a sketch artist was sitting next to them

"Yeah sure, he had a long crooked nose, a very thin mouth, and his eyes were the most unsettling black. They pierced right through me." She paused as the sketch artist began to work.

"Like that ma'am?" asked the artist, showing her the picture

"Yes, just like that, and his eyebrows were thin and really close together, almost touching each other" the sketch artist added what she said.

"What about his jaw line ma'am? The overall shape of his face?" asked Morgan

"Sharp Jaw, short forehead." The sketch artist finished up the sketch and showed it to her.

"Yes, that's exactly what I saw" said the women, nodding her head vigorously.

"Alright ma'am, thank you for your time. May I ask, why did it take you so long to come forward?" asked Morgan

"Oh, I didn't see the original press conference, I saw a later running of it today while I was doing some laundry." Said the woman, getting up to go

"Alright, thank you for your time." Said Morgan, showing her out of the building and handing her his card

"If you think of anything else please call me" said Morgan with a smile

"Oh I most certainly will. Have a nice day!" said the lady before walking away down the street.

An hour later, Emily was in her hotel room picking out what she was going to wear to the club that night, Hotch was clear on what he wanted her to do now that they had a pretty clear sketch of the Unsub. Emily had just decided on what to wear when someone knocked on her door, it was Morgan, bearing food. Smiling, Emily let him in.

"Hey" she said, not meeting his eye

"Hey yourself, are you gonna tell me what Hotch told you on the phone?" asked Morgan, Emily had been silent on the drive from the station to their hotel and it was worrying him. Emily sighed

"You were right, Hotch wants me to go undercover and catch this bastard in the act, especially now that we have the sketch. The plan is that I go in, wearing comms and you're sitting outside listening in. if I find this guy and get enough evidence, then you can come in and arrest him." Said Emily, finally meeting Derek's eyes.

"No, I'm not letting you do that" said Morgan, putting the food down on the bed.

"Derek, I…" said Emily before Morgan cut her off

"Emily the only way to get enough evidence is to actually bring the Unsub back here and have him pull out a knife. And if I'm stuck outside in a van then I won't be able to help." Said Morgan

"I can take care of myself" said Emily, repeating what she said on the plane.

"I know that but…" said Morgan

"But what? This is the only way we can catch this Unsub before he hurts more innocent women!" said Emily, her temper rising.

"I KNOW BUT I DON'T WANT TO LOSE YOU AGAIN!" shouted Morgan, desperate to get it out, Emily was stunned into silence, Morgan took a calming breath before saying

"When Doyle started threatening you, and you pulled away from us, from me, and you went in alone. I thought you died, for seven months you were dead and all because I didn't get there fast enough. And then you show up alive and I am so happy, because it means that I get a second chance." Said Morgan before trailing off, just staring at Emily

"A second chance at what?" asked Emily, Morgan didn't answer so Emily asked a different question.

"Derek, what did you mean when you said that you cared about me?" asked Emily softly, Morgan still didn't answer, he just stepped forward, reached out and pulled Emily closer before kissing her. It only took a moment for Emily to kiss him back. They broke apart a minute later.

"I'm sorry Derek, but I have to do this, and I'll feel better about it if I know that you're there to back me up." Said Emily, looking into his eyes.

"I know, and I will always back you up in everything you do Princess." Smiling, Emily leaned in to kiss him again

"Thank you" said Emily

**So far my favorite scene is the one that just happened, what did you guys think? Please leave a review with your thoughts!**


	7. Chapter 7

Emily just finished putting the comms unit in her ear and attaching the microphone to her watch when she got to the club she arrived ten minutes after Morgan did. The deal was if Emily didn't find the Unsub by one am then she would exit a club and they would figure out a plan B. It was eleven o'clock now, Emily wanted to test the microphone to make sure it worked before entering the club.

"Hey Derek, can you hear me?" asked Emily, holding her watch close to her mouth.

"Loud and clear Princess, please be careful." Came Derek's voice through the piece in her ear, he was sitting in a van across the street from the club.

"I will, see you in a bit" promised Emily before she put the watch on her wrist and walked into the club.

The club itself was as packed as it usually was on a Friday night, despite the warnings of a serial killer, though Emily noticed that most of the women were in groups instead of on their own. Emily walked over to the bar and ordered herself a beer. She was wearing the same outfit as the last time she and Derek were in a club except this time her shirt was blue not red. Emily stood there sipping her beer and looking over the crowd for nearly an hour before someone approached her.

"And we meet again." Said Viper as he walked towards Emily.

"Viper, still haven't given up huh?" asked Emily.

"On you? Never!" said Viper.

"Stay focused Em" said Derek in her ear, evidently he could hear the conversation which was a good thing, especially since Emily could've sworn that Derek sounded jealous. Emily smiled slightly which only encouraged Viper.

"So Where's Baldy? I would've thought that after last time he wouldn't have let you out of his sight." Said Viper, referencing the fire, evidently he had witnessed Morgan's panic when he couldn't find Emily.

"I can take care of myself." Said Emily.

"I'm not sure you can, its common knowledge that every woman needs a man in her life." Said Viper, out of the corner of her eye Emily saw a man who resembles the Unsub look over to her and begin to make his way towards them.

"I guess that's why no women need or want you, Viper, because you are not a real man." Said Emily with a smile, she could hear Derek laughing in her ear.

"But I am." Said the man who Emily thought resembled the Unsub, looking directly at him Emily could see that he looked exactly like the sketch, Emily shot the man a smile as she moved her right hand over to the watch on her left wrist and pressed a button, letting Derek know that she had eyes on a possible suspect. Emily could hear Derek sigh in defeat before saying.

"Alright Em, I got your back."

"Would you like to dance?" asked the suspect.

"Don't waste your time Andrew, she…" began Viper.

"Actually I would love to dance!" said Emily just as a slow song came on, Emily set her drink down on the bar and led the suspect lead her to the dance floor, leaving behind a very shocked Viper. Emily but her arms around his neck as his slid around her waist, a little low for her liking but Emily didn't say anything, she had to act like the desperate woman now.

"So Andrew, I don't think I caught a last name?" asked Emily

"It's Brown, Andrew Brown." Said the suspect, smiling down at Emily.

Morgan pulled out his cell phone and texted Garcia so he could keep listening.

-_Babygirl, Em is talking to a possible suspect, could you look up the name Andrew Brown on your computer and add the parameters of the profile to help narrow it down?_

_-sure thing, just give me a sec. my raven haired beauty had better be being careful!_

The suspect asked Emily about her family, her answer was prompt and smooth, just as they rehearsed.

"I don't have a family. I was left on the side of the road, my parents didn't even have the decency to drop me off at a church or hospital. I grew up in various convents and foster homes, but I've never had a place to call home." Said Emily.

"Do you have a home here?" asked the suspect.

"Nope, just a hotel room. I guess I could call home New Orleans, I just got a job in a company a year ago and am taking a vacation."

"Boyfriend?" asked the suspect.

"Nope, just a long line of one night stands." Answered Emily. Morgan smiled slightly, she has a boyfriend now, well hopefully, they hadn't really had a chance to talk about it but they had kissed a few times. That would be a conversation for the plane ride home. Finally Morgan's phone buzzed with another text from Garcia.

-_With your profile I have one match. Andrew Brown was born on January 21 1978, and he has a history. He was arrested for animal cruelty when he was 12, he gutted the neighbor's cat because he wanted to see what was inside. at fifteen he gutted a dog because he wanted to see if anything was different, and finally he went after his little sister with a knife at 17 and was put in juvie. He was released when he was 18. Here is his address and GPS coordinates:_

Morgan sent the address along to Smith who was waiting at the police station with a warrant already signed, the idea was that if they had enough evidence from the house then they would be able to arrest Brown with Emily putting herself in danger.

-_Thanks Babygirl_

_-Stay safe my love!_

"Alright Princess we have an address, Smith is headed there now just keep him busy." Said Morgan into the microphone.

Emily and Andrew moved back over to the bar when they were tired of dancing, Emily let Andrew order her a beer and some shots of hard liquor.

"Thank you." She said with a smile

"No problem" said Andrew, returning the smile. Emily brought the drink to her mouth but kept her lips tightly closed as she pretended to take a sip, she didn't need any more alcohol in her system that wasn't already there from the first beer she drank. A few minutes later Derek's voice came through her ear again, he sounded angry as he said.

"They found nothing to point Brown to the crimes at the house, not even any DNA, so we have to go through with the plan." His voice was tight, as if he was fighting for composure.

"So Andrew, would you like to come back to my hotel room? I have a bottle of champagne that I would just love to share." asked Emily as she smiled at him.

"I like the way you think Emily, let's go." Said Andrew, grabbing her hand and pulling her out of the bar.

"Please, allow me to drive if you will just tell me where we are going." Said Andrew as he opened the passenger door for her.

"Thank you, it's the Best Western about a mile from here." Said Emily

"Oh I know the one." Said Andrew as he closed her door

"You'd better have my back Derek" muttered Emily.

"Don't worry Princess, I'm not gonna let you out of my sight, the moment you see a knife or he threatens you just press the button." Said Derek in her ear, Emily relaxed slightly and put on a smile as Andrew started the car up. Looking in the side view mirror on her side, Emily could see Morgan tailing a few cars behind, he was actually the one driving, not one of the officers. Maybe he wanted to make sure that he didn't lose sight of her, that thought gave Emily some comfort.

They got to the hotel a minute later, with a nod to the receptionist Emily led him over to the elevator and pressed the button for floor two. Taking his hand she led him down the hallway and to her door, using the key to open it Emily walked inside first.

"Let me get us that champagne." Said Emily, moving towards the kitchen.

Morgan was in the lobby of the hotel with the other officers, he knew Emily had to turn her back on the Unsub to get the 'champagne', there wasn't really any champagne, Morgan and Emily both knew that.

"The stairs, let's go" said Morgan before leading all the officers over to the staircase, the receptionist stared at them, dumbstruck.

Emily feigned looking for the champagne for a minute before saying.

"Damn service, I could've sworn I asked the room service to have a bottle of champagne up here for my return. Sorry. I guess we will have to do without." Said Emily, turning back to Andrew, who held a knife at her stomach.

"That won't be a problem" said Andrew

**Do you guys hate me? Sorry! Next update will be up soon! I promise! In fact I've already started writing it! In the meantime please follow/favorite/review!**

**-daughterofathena2**


	8. Chapter 8

**Back to Atlanta ch8**

**Hey guys! I hope you like this chapter, please be sure to read the author's note at the end after the chapter. **

"That won't be a problem" said Andrew, pressing the tip of the knife into her skin. Emily slowly moved the wrist with her watch on it and pressed the button into her thigh. Emily knew that she didn't have much time, and she pushed Andrew away just as he thrust the knife forward, the movement caused the knife to get lodged in Emily's upper left arm, with a scream of pain Emily moved further away from him as Morgan and the officers burst into the room. Morgan went directly over to Emily while the officers cuffed Andrew behind his back.

"Emily! Emily are you ok?" asked Morgan, cupping Emily's face, Emily shook her head.

"It's nothing, just my arm, I'm gonna need stitches but I'll be ok." Said Emily, examining the wound, the knife was still inside it and Emily didn't want to pull it out.

"Thank God, let's get you to a hospital." Said Morgan, Smith and the officers had already led Andrew out of the hotel. As Morgan was helping Emily through the lobby three shots rang out.

"STAY HERE!" shouted Morgan to Emily before running out the door, Emily waited a moment before saying

"To hell with that" and running after Morgan. When she got outside she saw Officer Smith lying on the ground with two bullet holes in his chest, looking around Emily found the third bullet lodged in the wall. Derek was kneeling down next to Smith and didn't notice that Emily had come outside.

"Where's the third bullet?" asked Derek after searching for Smith's pulse and finding none.

"Over here!" called out Emily while she examined the wall, Morgan stood up and ran over to her.

"Dammit Emily I told you to stay inside." said Morgan, clearly furious.

"Like that was going to happen." Said Emily, moving away, she asked another officer.

"What happened?" the officer sighed.

"The first shot came from over there and lodged into the wall, Andrew used the distraction to his advantage, he grabbed my gun and shot Smith twice before running off in the direction of the first shot." Said the officer.

"So Andrew does have a partner, just not in the murders" said Morgan

"How do you figure?" asked the officer.

"A big crowd of police officers and the guy shoots the wall? Either he's a terrible shot or he didn't want to hurt anybody" said Emily, and that's when it dawned on her.

"We need to talk to Viper, he knows Andrew" said Emily to Morgan.

"Alright but first we need to get you to the hospital." Said Morgan just as an ambulance arrived.

"Look I'll just have them stitch me up real quick." Said Emily before walking over to the ambulance before Morgan could answer her.

"I'm sorry about Smith, he was a good man." Said Morgan to the Officer, who just nodded.

Morgan walked over to the ambulance where Emily was sitting on the edge, getting stitched up, seeing how much pain she was in Derek asked.

"Emily are you sure that you're ok?" Emily looked at him, he could see the pain in her eyes but she just said

"I'm fine" Emily was clenching the edges of the ambulance so hard that her knuckles were white, Morgan took on of her hands in his and let her hold on to him, squeezing his hand every time the needle bit into her arm. When the doctor finished up the last stitch he wrapped a bandage around her arm.

"I would recommend that you stay out of the field as long as the stitches are in your arm, and I would like you to wear a sling for that time period as well." Said the Doctor, reaching into the ambulance and pulling one from a bucket.

"Thank you, how long will that be?" asked Emily, getting up and accepting the sling with her non injured arm, the doctor sighed.

"The stitches should begin to dissolve in one to two weeks, please wait until your wound is completely healed before you go back into the field." Emily sighed too and started to attempt to put the sling on herself.

"Let me" said Derek, helping her get her arm in it and then attach the straps.

"Thanks, have they found Viper yet?" asked Emily as she and Derek walked back over to the waiting officers.

"I don't know" said Morgan.

"Hey, so your guy, Paul Thomas AKA Viper wasn't home, we have patrol cars out looking for him and we sent a car back to the club that you were at." Said Officer Brady.

"Ok, thanks. I'm gonna call Hotch and tell him what happened." Said Morgan before moving away. Hotch picked up on the first ring.

_-Morgan how did everything go?_

"Not well, Emily had to get her arm stitched up and Andrew Brown, our Unsub, got away with some outside help, our suspect right now is Viper because he seemed to know Andrew at the club." Said Morgan, his voice betraying some of his anger towards Hotch for putting Emily in that position.

-_Is she ok? _Asked Hotch.

"Yeah she's fine, she can't do field work until the stitches dissolve and the cut's all healed up." Said Morgan.

-_Alright, wrap this up as soon as you can and then come home. _Said Hotch.

"Yeah" said Morgan before hanging up and walking back over to Emily.

"Hey, they found Viper, he's being taken to the police station. I want to be the one to interrogate him." Said Emily, the look she was giving Morgan told him that she was serious.

"Alright" said Morgan after a minute.

Half an hour later, Morgan and Emily were standing on the other side of the interrogation room, watching Viper stew.

"Why am I here?" asked Viper for the third time.

"I didn't do anything wrong" continued Viper.

"Last I checked being charming and seducing women was not against the law!" shouted Viper, Emily laughed, Morgan just smiled and looked at her.

"Ok Princess, what's your strategy?" asked Morgan, Emily smiled at him.

"Just wait and see" said Emily before walking around Morgan, heading for the door to the interrogation room. Before she could open it however, Morgan pulled her close and kissed her. They broke apart a minute later.

"What was that for?" asked Emily.

"I've wanted to do that all day" said Morgan softly. Emily smiled and kissed him again before moving away and going through the interrogation door.

"Hello Viper." Said Emily as she sat down.

"Jesus what happened to you?" asked Viper, he seemed genuinely concerned about Emily.

"Your buddy Andrew stabbed me and then someone helped him escape, tell me, how well do you know him?" asked Emily.

"Uh, not well, he took my class a few months ago and we sort of bonded." Said Viper just as Morgan walked in, he handed Emily a file before walking back out. Emily took a minute to skim through the file.

The file itself was very helpful, witness reports at the club say Viper left a moment after Emily did and the gun used to fire the initial bullet into the wall is registered to one Paul Thomas. Other witness reports say that a car that resembles the make and model was seen speeding away from the crime scene moments after the gunshot. The most interesting piece of information is however,

"Well Viper, did you know that you and Andrew are half-brothers?" asked Emily

**Hey guys! Here is the chapter I'm sure many of you have been waiting for! Thank you so much for all of the reviews! I hope you guys liked the little plot twist at the end! I've used a lot of explanation points… oh well! Anyway I have decided that I want to do a sequel to this story if there is enough interest, it would just be like more cases, including Demily (of course) but also having more action from the rest of the team. Please leave a review and tell me both if you liked the chapter and if you are interested in a sequel!**

**Till next time,**

**-daughterofathena2**


	9. Chapter 9

Back to Atlanta ch 9

"Excuse me darling? You're gonna have to speak up. Did you say that Andrew is my brother?" asked Viper.

"Don't play dumb with me Paul, you knew about this. We have emails and phone calls between the two of you. You found out about each other three months ago. Your mother had an affair with Andrew's father while she was married to your dad. Nine months later, when you were just two years old, she had Andrew who was given to his father to raise. Your mother told your father that the child wasn't his a week before she gave birth and he left her and you. Two weeks later your mother committed suicide, leaving you to go into the foster system. You got out, became Viper and started your classes. Your brother contacted you first." Said Emily.

"Alright, so we're brothers. That doesn't mean that I helped him escape!" said Viper just as Emily got a text from Morgan.

_-He just kidnapped another victim Em._

**An hour earlier**

Kat was walking home from her job as a bartender at Club Aqua when a man came running up to her. He was at the club earlier. It took her a moment to realize that he was covered in blood.

"Are you alright?" asked Kat.

"What's your name?" asked Andrew.

"Kat, just Kat. Are you ok?" asked Kat again, without answering Andrew lunged at her. Kat was knocked to the ground and hit her head, immediately rendering her unconscious.

Kat woke up in a motel room, the man who attacked her was in the bathroom, looking through the cupboard under the sink. He kept repeating the same things under his breath.

"Not perfect but it will do. Not perfect but it will do. Not perfect but it will do."

Creepy. Oh god, this guy is that serial killer from the TV! I thought I was safe, I'm a brunette and I'm only 27. How can this be happening to me? I just moved here a few months ago with my best friend and now I'm here.

These were Kat's thoughts as Andrew found the cleaning supplies he needed. Kat desperately looked for a way to escape but she was tied up and gagged so she couldn't scream. Andrew walked back into the main room and picked up Kat. He placed her on the bed.

"Not perfect but it will do." Said Andrew before pulling out a knife and stabbing Kat in her gut before throwing the knife aside and roughly picked Kat up and turned her over. Andrew placed her back on the bed so that she was kneeling.

"Clean!" said Andrew, untying her hands and thrusting a scrubbing brush and cleaning products into her hands. Crying, Kat began to clean up her own murder.

**Back in the interview room**

Emily picked up her phone as more texts came through

_-Her name is Kat and she doesn't exactly fit the victim type. We sent officer's back to Andrew's place just in case he took her there but odds are they're at a motel._

Emily sent back a quick 'ok' before returning her attention to Viper.

"Your brother has another victim. Now if you help me find him then I can cut you a deal. You would only serve the minimum amount of time, one year for aiding and abetting a serial killer escape. If you don't give up what I need then I have enough evidence to convict you as an accomplice for all of these murders and you would serve the max with your brother." Said Emily. Viper didn't answer her, after a minute Emily got up and said.

"If that girl dies and you don't help us. That deal is off the table." Emily turned around and began to leave the room.

"Wait!" Shouted Viper, Emily turned back around and looked at Viper expectantly. Viper sighed and said.

"Alright. There's this motel he likes, called the Lotus. He probably took her there and checked them in under a false name. Xavier." Said Viper.

"Thank you." Said Emily before turning around and leaving.

Derek was waiting for her outside.

"A couple of officers are getting ready to go. I'm going to join them." Said Derek.

"I'm coming with you" said Emily.

"No you are not. You have an injured arm and can't even hold a gun. Plus the doctor said no field work." Said Morgan.

"Derek I'm not a freaking invalid I can do my job!" Argued Emily.

"Not with an injured arm! I need you to call Garcia and give her an update. Don't argue with me Emily it won't work." Said Morgan, Emily let out a frustrated sigh.

"Fine. Just please be careful." Said Emily.

"I will. Call Garcia, I will see you later." Said Morgan before kissing Emily on the cheek and leaving the room. Emily watched him go before pulling out her cell phone.

-_Speak and be heard! Oh lucky one! _Came Garcia's voice through the phone, Emily smiled and replied.

"Hey PG." Emily was about to say more but Garcia interrupted her.

"Emily! What's this I hear about you getting stabbed? What the hell happened? Are you ok? When are you coming home?"

"Whoa whoa Penelope, slow down. Yes I got stabbed, it's stitched up and I will be fine in a week or two. It happened when I went undercover and brought the Unsub, Andrew Brown, back to my hotel room and he stabbed me in the arm when I tried to move away from him. Then as Brown was escaping he shot and killed an officer. He does have a partner and it's Viper." Explained Emily slowly.

_-ugh! Why can't you crime fighters be more careful? Why must you always risk your life? You and Morgan both, either its chasing Unsubs on your own or driving ambulances with bombs in them or going undercover and getting stabbed! Anyway, is there anything you need gumdrop? _

"Just a promise that you, me and JJ will have a girls night when I get home." Said Emily

-_Oh my raven haired beauty, I have been planning one for weeks! It is going to be epic, I will text you the deets later! _Emily laughed

"Good to know, I'll talk to you later PG." said Emily

-_you most certainly will! Garcia out! _Said Penelope before hanging up the phone. Emily yawned and decided that she had better get back to the hotel and get some rest. With a slight wince of pain as she involuntarily moved her injured arm, Emily decided to send a quick message to Morgan.

-_I'm exhausted…and in pain I' gonna head back to the hotel._ Morgan replied immediately

-_ok princess, we are almost at the motel. Get some sleep. _Emily smiled and put the phone away before exiting the interrogation room.

"Hey can someone take the snake to a cell?" Emily asked a group of officers who were standing by the door, they nodded and left.

"Thank you!" called Emily after them before leaving for the hotel.

**At the motel- Kat's POV**

She was losing her energy, she could no longer move the brush back and forth across the covers. She found herself begging, not for her life, but for death.

"Please! Please just kill me!" begged Kat, tears running down her face, Andrew started muttering again.

"It's not working! It's not working! She's too different, it's not working!" Andrew suddenly froze and grabbed the knife and held it against Kat's throat.

"You're not a good fit, you need to go." Said Andrew before slicing the knife across her throat. Kat started choking. Andrew watched the light leave Kat's eyes as she died.

"It didn't work. It didn't work. It didn't work." Muttered Andrew over and over as he dipped his fingers into Kat's gut and drew them out again, covered in blood. Repeating the process over and over, Andrew wrote "She didn't fit, must go back to Emily" on the wall in Kat's blood. When he was done scrawling the message above Kat's head he cleaned his hands and left the motel.

Morgan arrived five minutes after Andrew left, distracted by the fleet of cop cars and FBI vehicles outside, the manager came out.

"is there a man going by the name of Xavier staying here?" asked Morgan, startled, the manager pointed to a door and said

"Yeah, room five. He came in carrying a girl, said she fell and hit her head. I offered to call an ambulance but he refused." Said the manager.

"Thank you" said Morgan before running off towards the door, a line of cops following him. Morgan knocked on the door.

"FBI OPEN UP!" said Morgan, when he heard no movement on the other side of the door he kicked it open. Flipping the light on and clearing the room, finding Kat dead and the message on the wall. Panicking, Morgan pulled out his phone and called Emily. There was no answer, hurriedly, Morgan sent a text, hoping that the ringing woke Emily up and she would read the message.

-_Em, victim is dead and Andrew's going after you now. You need to get out of there!_

_-I'm in your hotel room, mine was sealed off as a crime scene._ Replied Emily

Emily wasn't naïve, she knew she wasn't safe and was already planning on climbing out the window when the door to the hotel room opened behind her. Emily froze and sent a quick text to Morgan

Morgan was pulling out of the parking lot when he got Emily's last text.

-_He's here._ Morgan tried to call Emily again but she didn't pick up.

Without looking back, Emily ran towards the window and threw it open with her good arm, thankfully it wasn't stiff and opened easily. Emily climbed out as fast as she possibly could with her injured arm, she heard Andrew begin to run towards the window, but she refused to look back. She paused long enough to close the window behind her before running down the fire escape. Andrew followed her out. Emily was still climbing out when she heard sirens and saw Morgan's SUV enter the parking lot. When he got out Emily yelled out in desperation.

"DEREK!"

Derek's head swung around when he heard his name, he saw Emily on the fire escape and breathed a sigh of relief before he noticed Andrew just one flight of stairs behind her. Running over, Morgan pulled the gun from his waist and waited until he had a good shot of Andrew, seeing what he was planning, Emily ducked down as she continued running down the final flight of stairs. Morgan fired one shot, that was all he needed. The bullet hit Andrew in the chest and he went down. Morgan ran towards Emily and hugged her as officers went up the fire escape to get Andrew.

"Are you ok?" asked Morgan, Emily nodded.

"Thank you."Said Emily softly.

"Always" said Derek before he leaned in and kissed her. They broke apart when the heard one of the officers shout out.

"Brown's dead!" Derek looked into Emily's eyes.

"Let's go home Princess." Before leading her back into the hotel so they could get their bags.

**Did you guys like it? I did. There will be one more chapter for this story before a start working on the sequel, which could take some time because I need to think of a title, and some cases and I need to write the first chapter! But it will of course include Demily. Seriously though it may take some time, this story took me forever, I rewrote the first chapter three times before I was satisfied! I hope you guys liked this chapter, please leave a review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Back to Atlanta ch10**

**Hey guys, thank you so much for all the support you have given me since I started this story. **

**So I've been kicking myself for a while now thanks to how I ended Emily and Derek's fight with Brown. Emily wouldn't have run, so I'm taking care of that first thing in this chapter.**

**Thank you guys again for all of your support! Enjoy the chapter!**

"I shouldn't have run away, I should've stood my ground and fought." Said Emily, Derek had been trying to comfort her since they sat down on the jet.

"Emily you didn't have your gun with you, you had locked it in the safe in the hotel room. There was no time to get it out. And there was no way you could go hand to hand with Brown holding that knife and your injured arm. You made the right choice in going out that window" said Derek. Emily was about to respond when Derek's phone rang.

"Morgan" said Derek when he answered the phone, he listened for a moment before putting the phone on the table in between him and Emily.

"We got the entire team." Said Derek to Emily who nodded.

"Hey guys" said Emily.

"Prentiss, how's the arm?" asked Hotch.

"Healing, it doesn't look pretty but I should be alright in a few days." said Emily

"Try at least a week" interjected, Emily glared at him from across the table.

"What happened?" asked Hotch. Emily and Morgan looked at each other, unsure of who would answer and what they should say. Emily decided that someone should speak sooner rather than later so she began.

"Uh Morgan went to the motel where Viper told us we could find Brown. Morgan wouldn't let me go with them so I went back to the hotel to get some sleep. I had the receptionist give me the key to Morgan's room because mine was still considered a crime scene." Said Emily.

"When I got to the motel with some cops I found our vic already dead and a note written in blood on the wall. The note told us that he was going after Prentiss. I called Emily and when she didn't answer I tried to text her. A minute later she texted back, telling me that Brown had already found her." Said Morgan.

"But Emily, you said that you were in Morgan's hotel room, how did he find you?" asked Reid.

"He showed the knife to the receptionist and politely asked where the female FBI Agent was staying and if he could have a key, she did as he asked." Said Emily

"Is she ok?" asked Rossi.

"A little shaken up but she'll be fine." Said Derek.

"Are you guys ok?" asked JJ.

"We're fine." Answered Emily and Morgan simultaneously.

"So what happened?" asked Garcia.

"I didn't have my gun on me and I was already at the window so I climbed out onto the fire escape, Brown following close behind me. As I was climbing down the fire escape Morgan drove up. I called out to him and he ran over to help." Said Emily.

"As soon as I had a clear shot I took it, I hit Brown in the chest and he bled out." Said Morgan.

"And what is happening to Paul Thomas? He was the second Unsub right?" asked Hotch.

"Yeah we left that decision up to the police, the snake is being prosecuted to the full extent of the law, charged with accessory to murder. No deal because his actions lead to the death of a cop." Said Emily.

"Good, take a break guys, I don't want to see either of you in the office before Monday." Said Hotch before ending the call.

"Wow, a full six days off. What are you going to do with your time?" Emily asked Derek, who shrugged before answering.

"I owe my mama a visit, see my sisters, check on the center." Said Derek, Emily smiled.

"That's nice." Was all she said in reply.

"You know Princess, you're welcome to come with me." Suggested Derek.

"Already Derek?" said Emily, her tone playful, when he didn't answer she went on.

"Besides, you haven't seen your family in almost a year, you deserve to be alone with them.. maybe some other time." Said Emily.

"Alright, I'll hold you to that Princess, what about your family?" asked Derek gently, he knew that this was a hard topic for her. Emily didn't answer for a minute, Derek was about to change the subject when she opened her mouth.

"My mother is on assignment, somewhere in the Middle East. My father hasn't spoken to me since I was fifteen." Said Emily.

"What happened?" asked Derek, Emily sighed.

"I was living in Italy, this was when I met Matty and John, anyway the reason he got my father got so mad was because I got pregnant." Said Emily, Derek looked at her, an expression of shock crossed his face. Emily was afraid of how he might react to this, afraid he would judge her. After a minute he asked

"Who was the father?" Emily looked surprised but she didn't hesitate to answer.

"John was the father, but it was Matty who took me to get an abortion and he supported me in going back to church after the Father made it clear that I wouldn't be welcome." Said Emily, Morgan didn't answer, he just stared down at his hands. Emily felt that she needed to explain her actions.

"I was young and all I wanted was to fit in and be accepted…" Emily trailed off when Morgan started shaking his head.

"Derek please say something." Said Emily softly, Derek just reached over and took Emily's hands in his.

"Princess I'm not mad, not at all. You were young, we all make mistakes. I'm just glad you told me." Said Derek, Emily sighed in relief.

"Good, anyway my dad never forgave me for ruining the perfect family image that he had been cultivating once news got out about my pregnancy and abortion." Said Emily.

"Wait, you mentioned that Mathew had been using drugs, were you?" asked Derek, Emily nodded, her eyes filled with sadness.

"Only for a little bit, but I stopped, I haven't touched any of that stuff since I was sixteen." Said Emily. After a minute Emily decided to change the subject.

"So… what was your first impression of me when we met?" asked Emily playfully, Derek laughed.

"Uh I thought that you were beautiful, confident and I wanted to get to know you. What about you?" asked Morgan.

"Hmmm… handsome, protective and strong." Said Emily

"But you didn't want to get to know me?" asked Morgan, pretending to be hurt. Emily smiled.

"Well I had heard your reputation, 'the Bureau's residential womanizer', I what the women in my old department called you. How you were never with the same woman twice, always had a story to tell on Monday, that…" Morgan interrupted her.

"And you believed all that?!" asked Morgan, his mouth gaping open. Emily laughed at his expression.

"When I first saw you the image fit; tall, dark, and handsome, the classic alpha male. But as I got to know you that image fell away, it was replaced with someone who was kind, loyal and who's first priority is his family. I grew to care for you." Said Emily, Morgan was all smiles now.

"Reid saw it, you know, he saw us. He teased me about it, after you bought a copy of _Mother Night_ in the airport and we talked about it for less than a minute, he saw the chemistry between us." Said Derek, Emily laughed.

"Really? Wow, we barely knew each other! So what made you start to like me?" asked Emily.

"Your language skills amazed me, you proved yourself immensely in the first case. Bonding over books helped a lot, it's nice being able to talk to someone about books, you know someone who isn't a genius. And when you quit the Bureau o save Hotch and then risked your life as a civilian to save the life of another. The way we can talk to each other, help each other through hard times. I really started to care for you when I heard you being beaten by Cyrus in that church and I nearly lost it, I couldn't stand hearing you in that much pain and not being able to help. I know I can never lose you, not again." Derek was looking down at their hands. Emily stood up and switched seats so that she was sitting next to Derek.

"So what took you so long?" asked Emily, Derek smiled and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Honestly? I was afraid that you would reject me and that we would lose the friendship and partnership we had." Said Morgan.

"I wouldn't have let that happen." Said Emily.

"So what are you going to do for the next week? Please do not say a 'sin to win' weekend in Atlantic city." Said Derek, Emily laughed and kissed his cheek.

"No, I haven't been on one of those in years. I don't know what I'll do, at some point I will have a girls night with JJ and Garcia." Said Emily.

"Will the infamous Green Fairy be making an appearance?" asked Morgan

"Probably, it's Garcia's favorite drink." Replied Emily with a laugh, Morgan laughed along with her.

"I love the sound of your laugh." Said Morgan before leaning in and kissing Emily lightly on the cheek. Emily turned her head and kissed Derek on the mouth. Derek deepened the kiss and they didn't break apart for several minutes.

"So do I get to call you my girlfriend now? Brag about you to my friends and everyone back home?" asked Derek.

"Yeah, I like the sound of that. But what about the team? Isn't there a rule against dating within the team?" asked Emily, it only took a moment for Derek to respond.

"We talk to Hotch, and if he tells us that we can't be together because of some protocol shit then I will request a transfer." Said Derek, Emily shook her head.

"No, no I'm not letting you do that. This team is your family and you love this job." Said Emily.

"So do you!" replied Derek.

"Well then what are we going to do? Neither of us can quit our jobs, but Hotch would flip if we kept this hidden and then it got out." Said Emily.

"Em I just said that I'm willing to-"

"NO! no, you're too good at your job to leave it." said Emily

"Em so are you. How about this, we go to Hotch and tell him about us and that it's both or neither of us. We go as soon as we get home." Said Derek, Emily nodded.

"Sounds like a plan, I'll call him now." said Emily, reaching for her bag and grabbing her cell.

"Hey Hotch, Morgan and I need to talk to you, we land in an hour, I know it's late but can we come in and talk to you?" asked Emily, she listened for a minute, nodding along with whatever Hotch was saying.

"Thank you" said Emily before hanging up.

"He said that most of the team has already gone home, JJ is leaving. He agreed to wait for us." Said Emily.

"Alright" said Derek.

A little over an hour later, Emily and Morgan arrived at the BAU. They nervously walked up to Hotch's office. He barely glanced up at them before saying.

"So I take it the two of you finally admitted your feelings for each other?" he asked.

"Wait you knew?" asked Emily, confused.

"Dave and I saw it coming, I knew it was a possibility once I sent you guys on a solo case alone together. I heard it in Morgan's voice when he told me you got stabbed. And when you called me, asked if we could talk, I assumed that something happened." Said Hotch.

"So what does this mean? Because we knew the rules and we came here to say that it's both or neither of us." Said Derek.

"And I choose both of you, you are both incredibly valuable members of this team." Said Hotch.

"Will we still be partners in the field?" asked Emily.

"So long as this doesn't affect your field work, is that all you came to say?" asked Hotch, both Emily and Derek nodded.

"Then have a nice vacation." Said Hotch.

"Thank you." Said Emily and Derek simultaneously before they left the office.

"I'll drop you off at home Princess." Said Morgan

"Alright."

Emily didn't live very far from the Bureau, before she had a chance to exit the car Morgan leaned in and kissed her.

"Just in case I don't see you before I leave for Chicago, have a nice break. I'll see you on Monday Princess" Emily smiled.

"You too." Said Emily before exiting the car and going inside her apartment building.

**So I am definitely writing a sequel. As soon as I finish the first chapter I will post it, if I still haven't figured out a title by then than I will just post it with the title 'Back to Atlanta Sequel' so keep your eye out for that or any CM stories with my author tag. The easiest way to make sure that you see the new story is just to follow me as an author if you can! Please feel free to leave a review with feedback on this chapter/title suggestions/case suggestions and the like!**


End file.
